A melodia do Vento
by Synchroniah
Summary: O destino traça por linhas tortas os caminhos corretos e, em muitos casos, ele pode ser extremamente ironico... Ao mesmo tempo que muito, mas muito, sádico. Yaoi SuzaxLulu UA
1. A crueldade do mundo

**Avisos da Autora**

1º Essa fanfic é BL (Boys Love, yaoi). Se você **não gosta**, por favor não leia. Aos que gostam, bom proveito :D

2º Essa fanfic, em algum ponto, contem **shotacon** (relação entre dois meninos jovens). Se você **não gosta**, favor não leia. Aos que não ligam, apreciem.

3º Os capítulos postados aqui são sempre dois atrás dos já produzidos (Ex: estou postando o chap.1 e tenho até o 3 escrito). Faço isso para ter, pelo menos, uma garantia para o leitor de que a fanfic está em progresso. Se, por alguma infelicidade, a fanfic vier a ser cancelada, irei tirá-la do ar.

4º Para não ficar "poluindo" a fanfic com NAs, irei pedir já aqui: por favor, se você leu - ao menos - um capítulo inteiro, deixe uma review! O que ajuda nós escritores a continuarmos com uma fanfic são as suas reviews, vocês são nosso combustível! Ficarei extremamente agradecida com todas as reviews que receber. :)

5º Por fim... Todos os personagens que aparecem na história de **Code Geass** não me pertecem, eles são de todo o direito de seus criadores. Os demais personagens e o cenário são de minha autoria.

_Boa leitura :)_

* * *

A melodia do Vento

_Capítulo 1: A crueldade do mundo_

_"Nunca vou me esquecer daquele doce sorriso dela. As palavras, a voz suave, o toque delicado... O amor que ela me deu."_

O dia estava nublado com a ameaça constante de chover. Na capela da igreja estavam reunidos parentes e familiares da moça o qual falecera tão jovem. O esposo e, claro, seu filho estavam presentes também. A criança observava o caixão com uma expressão vazia, sem demonstrar absolutamente nenhum sentimento. O choro tomava conta do lugar, juntamente com os soluços que enchiam o ar.

_"Sentia minha alma vazia. Ódio, dor, solidão, angustia, tristeza... Não sentia nada, apenas vazio. Um vazio tão grande que formava uma cratera escura dentro do coração; tão profunda que nem mesmo o maior dos precipícios poderia se comparar."_

Finalmente o caixão saíra da igreja. O esposo e alguns parentes homens por parte da família dela o levaram. A criança vinha logo atrás juntamente com os outros parentes. O clima se mantinha pesado, mas a expressão do garoto sequer mudou. Foi uma longa caminhada até a cova...

_"Lembro-me bem da vez em que um parente de nosso vizinho havia falecido. Disse a ela que o mundo era injusto, cruel... Ela passou a mão sobre meus cabelos, agachando-se e me dando um forte abraço. Sussurrou – com sua voz suave – em meus ouvidos:_

_- Suzaku... Nada acontece por um simples acaso. – Aquelas palavras assustaram-me profundamente. Ela prosseguiu: - Não diga que o mundo é injusto. Tudo que acontece tem um por que e você só o descobrirá muito depois do ocorrido. – Ela me abraçou novamente, beijando minha testa. Aquela frase ficou cravada em minha mente, como desenho em rocha."_

Vários parentes cercaram a cova, vendo o caixão agora ser enterrado. Pai e filho agora estavam lado a lado, simplesmente olhando. O homem agachou-se, passando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos castanhos da criança, devagar. Soltou um soluço que, dura e inutilmente, tentou conter.

- Suzaku... Suzaku, eu... – Tentou dizer o homem. Olhou para a face da criança e viu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas não o viu mudar a expressão ou emitir qualquer som. – Suzaku... – Arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Otto-san... – Começou ele. A voz normal, só que em tom menor; não soluçava, não mudava a expressão e nem dava sinal de que mudaria o tom de voz. Apenas chorava. As lágrimas cristalinas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Otto-san... A okaa-san me disse que eu não deveria, mas eu digo: o mundo **é** injusto. Injusto e cruel. – Apertou os punhos. Foi o único ato diferente que fez.

- Ah, Suzaku... – O homem abraçou forte o garoto. Este não reagiu, somente chorou. Chorou em silêncio, sem fazer qualquer alarme e, o mais impossível, sem mudar a expressão do rosto.

_"Logo começou a chover e, com a chuva, veio o vento. O vento – invisível – batia em meu rosto, levantando meus cabelos. Em meio a todo aquele barulho de soluço e choro eu o ouvi; o ouvi cantar. Era melancólico, mas lindo. A melodia que o vento, discretamente, cantava ao passar pelos minúsculos orifícios que se escondiam naquele gigantesco terreno. Foi isso que me distraiu, que me fez – momentaneamente – perdoar o mundo, mas ele não foi capaz de levar embora aquele buraco negro que crescia cada vez mais em meu coração."_

_"Pergunto-me se alguém, em algum lugar, poderá fazer este buraco se fechar..."_

- Suzaku! Vamos logo que o taxi já está aqui. – Chamou o homem de cabelos castanhos, parado na porta com duas malas a mão.

Suzaku – um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes – estava de pé em frente a lareira. Olhava-a com uma expressão vazia; expressão que não saia de seu rosto há uma semana já. Aquela lareira lhe trazia nostalgia... Saudade... Saudade de sua mãe. Toda aquela casa fazia isso, mas o que o incomodava realmente era o fato de que eles estavam se mudando.

- O mundo é injusto. – Sussurrou para si, sem qualquer alteração no tom de voz ou na expressão. – Não importa como, quando, onde, ele é. Okaa-san, aquelas palavras eram belas, mas... Mentirosas... – Fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- **SU-ZA-KU** vamos logo! Ou vou ter de te carregar? – Chamou novamente o homem, cansado de ficar com as malas nos braços.

O garoto pegou a mala que estava ao seu pé e foi em direção a porta. Parou lá e olhou em volta... Seria um adeus para tudo. Assim que entrasse no taxi, aquele lugar e tudo que havia passado lá – incluindo a própria existência de sua mãe – seriam somente lembrança.

- Suzaku... – Sussurrou o homem. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas precisamos ir. – Disse, melancólico.

- Eu sei. – O garoto pegou na fechadura. – É hora de "mudar". – Disse, fechando a porta e indo, com seu pai, para o taxi.

_"Naquele dia, quando nos mudamos, foi como se eu tivesse – indiretamente – jogado terra nas minhas lembranças. Era tudo tão bom, tão feliz... Por que o mundo teve de tirá-la de mim? Por que o mundo não deixou que ela se mudasse conosco? Por isso eu repito, um milhão de vezes: o mundo __**é**__ injusto. Queiram as pessoas - ou não - admitir isto."_

_"A viagem toda eu fiquei com a testa apoiada no vidro, vendo a paisagem passar. Dava-me uma nostalgia e, cada vez mais, aquele buraco crescia dentro de mim. Otto-san tentou, várias vezes, puxar conversa comigo; sem sucesso. Quando mais nos aproximávamos da nova cidade, mais angustiado eu ficava. Meus amigos, meus vizinhos, minha escola... Tudo que eu conhecia estava prestes a mudar e, sinceramente, não sei se o Otto-san vai ter força o suficiente para me ajudar nisso..."_

- Chegamos! – Disse o pai de Suzaku feliz ao abrir a porta da nova casa. – E ai? O que achou?

- Hmmm... – Suzaku olhou em volta e viu caixas e mais caixas empilhadas. – Encaixotada eu diria. – Disse sarcástico sem demonstrar qualquer expressão.

- Suza, vamos! Deixa de desânimo e ajude o otto-san, sim? – Disse o homem, indo começar a tirar as coisas da caixa.

Suzaku apenas o imitou, tirando as coisas das caixas. Foram quase duas horas para desencaixotar um terço das coisas... E ainda faltava muito. Ficaram mais meia hora desencaixotando até que – ambos – caíram no chão, exaustos.

- Otto-san... Ainda vai demorar pra acabar? – Perguntou a criança, exaurida de qualquer força que poderia ter.

- Ah, nós podemos deixar pra desembalar alguma coisa amanhã, né? – O homem sorriu amarelo, tão cansado quanto o filho. – Quer algo pra comer?

- Seria bom... – Suzaku também sorriu forçado. Agarrou os joelhos e encostou o queixo neles, suspirando.

O pai o olhou melancólico. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a cozinha, mas quando ia abrir a geladeira, a campainha toca. O homem foi até a sala e olhou para o filho, interrogativo. Teve sua expressão devolvida pela criança. A campainha tocou novamente, quebrando aquela corrente de olhares.

- Mas quem poderá ser? – Perguntou o homem, abrindo a porta devagar. – Pois não... Ora! – Espantou-se ao ver um casal na porta. – Charles, Marianne, quanto tempo! – Arregaçou a porta e tascou um abraço no amigo.

- Digo o mesmo, Genbu! Faz quantos anos? Mais de dez, não? – Perguntou o homem de longos cabelos claros com um sorriso que ia de um lado a outro do rosto.

- Bem mais do que isto! Como vão os dois?

- Melhor impossível. – Respondeu a moça de cabelos negros. – Né, Genbu, quer vir tomar um chá conosco? Eu fiz um daqueles bolos maravilhosos que você e sua esposa tanto amam!

- Etto... – O Homem coçou a cabeça. – Bem, se meu filho aceitar ir...

- E sua esposa? – Perguntou Charles, ainda sorridente.

- Erm, bem...

- Vamos. – Suzaku apareceu atrás do Pai. – Se você quer ir, vamos. – Sua expressão não mudara nem um pouco desde aquela hora.

- Ahn... Certo, então nós vamos! – Respondeu Genbu, sorriso amarelo no rosto, sem jeito.

Foi uma longa caminhada da casa nova de Suzaku até uma linda mansão de grades brancas, jardim enorme, maravilhoso e bem cuidado. Passaram os portões e adentraram no jardim; uma moça em avental branco os esperava perto das mesinhas.

- Sayuko, preparou o chá? – Perguntou Marianne a moça, sua empregada, que a respondeu positivamente. – Ótimo. Sentem-se vocês, rapazes, que eu vou guardar umas coisas lá dentro, sim? – Disse ela, indo com a empregada para dentro da mansão.

Os homens se sentaram – tirando Suzaku – e, no mesmo instante começaram a conversar. Suzaku os observava intrigado. Deduziu que deveria ser um bom amigo de seu pai e que não se viam há bastante tempo, mas não tinha mais qualquer informação além disso.

- Otto-san... – Começou Suzaku, puxando uma das mangas da blusa do Pai. – Desculpe atrapalhar a sua conversa, mas eu vou olhar o resto do jardim, okay?

- Claro filho! Fique a vontade. – Disse o Pai sorridente.

Suzaku se afastou deles, sua típica expressão de nada. Não tinha razões para fazer outra expressão, mesmo. Os homens o viram se afastar; Genbu soltou um suspiro, enterrando a face nas mãos.

- O que houve, Genbu? Aconteceu algo? Parece deprimido... – Perguntou Charles, preocupado com o amigo.

- Ela morreu Charles... Ela morreu. – Disse Genbu, segurando as lágrimas dentro de si.

- Quem? Ah... Ah! – A expressão de Charles mudou bruscamente de uma exclamação para a outra. – Como? Por quê? Quando?

- Uma semana atrás. Ela já estava doente e devido ao prolongamento da desta não resistiu. Charles, eu estou deslocado, mas ele... – Genbu o olhou com uma expressão melancólica.

- Ah... Não tem muito o que se fazer. É algo que só o tempo poderá enterrar.

- **Se** enterrar, Charles. **Se**. – Complementou o homem, enterrando novamente a face nas mãos.

Suzaku andava pelo enorme jardim olhando ao redor, sem muito interesse. Sabia que a conversa deles iria parar no assunto da morte de sua mãe e não queria ouvir sobre isto. Doía, doía muito e, toda vez que falavam nela, o buraco aumentava mais... Ele sentia-se sugado, pouco a pouco, por aquela escuridão. Viu uma árvore a qual fazia uma sombra tentadora e sentou-se embaixo dela, fechando os olhos.

- Tudo isto é um tédio. – Sussurrou, soltando um suspiro.

- É um tédio porque você deixa se tornar um tédio. – Disse uma voz de garoto, um garoto da idade de Suzaku.

- Huh? – Indagou Suzaku, abrindo os olhos devagar. As orbes verdes encontraram-se com outras arroxeadas que as encaravam de ponta-cabeça. Suzaku deu um pulo pra trás, gritando de susto. – Que-Quem é você?! – Indagou, agarrando-se ao tronco da árvore.

- Hm, prazer. – Disse o garoto de cabelos negros que iam até metade do rosto, face meio afeminada e gigantes olhos roxos. Estava usando roupas brancas e pendurava-se no galho da árvore de ponta-cabeça. Com certa dificuldade, virou-se e desceu da árvore. – Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge, filho mais velho de Charles Lamperouge. – Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o garoto.

Suzaku arqueou uma sobrancelha. Olhou o garoto da cabeça aos pés e, depois, levantou-se, fazendo uma "reverência".

- Kururugi Suzaku. – Respondeu ele ao garoto. – Sou oriental e, por tradição, não uso esses cumprimentos.

- Hm... Okay, não faz mal. – O garoto sentou-se no chão e se encostou à árvore. – Você deve ser filho de um conhecido do meu pai, acertei? Vamos, sente-se, não vou ser fresco com você.

- Então você é fresco com os outros? – Indagou Suzaku, sentando-se ao lado do garoto, mas meio afastado.

- Se forem comigo, sim. Se não, não. – Respondeu Lelouch, olhando a copa da árvore. – Por que tudo é um tédio?

- Não te interessa. – Suzaku virou a cara.

- Calma, só quero ajudar. O que houve? Sua mãe brigou com você?

- Antes fosse. – Suzaku diminuiu o tom de voz. – O mundo foi injusto com ela.

- Você fala como se fosse algo de outro planeta. Menino mimado. – Brandiu Lelouch, fazendo bico.

- E **o que** você sabe? – Gritou Suzaku, irritado. – **O que** você entende? Você não sabe de nada, acabou de me conhecer! – Ele levantou-se, encarando o outro menino com raiva. – Se o mundo fosse justo como todos dizem que é a okaa-san estaria comigo! Ela estaria comigo! Você não entende essa dor, você tem a sua família contigo! O mimado aqui é **você**, não eu! – Ele bufava, o estresse quase no limite.

- Ela morreu, né? – Indagou Lelouch simplesmente.

- Morreu. – Suzaku sentou-se novamente. Agarrou os joelhos e ficou a olhar pra frente. – Por isso que eu disse... O mundo é injusto.

- O mundo todo foi injusto?

- Foi!

- Então eu fui injusto com ela?

- Hã? – Suzaku olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você disse que "o mundo" foi injusto. Isso me inclui, já que eu faço parte do mundo, não?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Mas insinuou.

Suzaku fechou a cara, empurrando-se com o raciocínio do menino. Em contra partida ele sorriu para a reação de Suzaku.

- Qual o seu problema? Por que veio me irritar? – Suzaku brandiu, irritando-se novamente.

- Não vim te irritar, vim te fazer companhia. Você parecia triste, então pensei que poderia te animar. – Lelouch olhou para o céu, as mãos apoiadas na grama.

- Só por isso?

- Só! – Lelouch sorriu, transbordando felicidade.

Suzaku ficou ali a olhar a expressão dele e, no fim, acabou sorrindo também.

_"Eu pensei que demoraria anos e anos para que aquele buraco diminuísse, pelo menos um pouco. Mas..."_

- Né, você vai morar aqui na cidade, não? – Perguntou Lelouch, aproximando-se de Suzaku.

- Sim. Acabamos de nos mudar e minha casa não é muito longe daqui.

- E como nossos pais são amigos, você pode vir aqui sempre, né?

- Ahn... Acho que posso vir. **Acho**.

- Então, feito! – Lelouch pegou uma das mãos de Suzaku. – Agora você tem um amigo! – Disse, sorrindo radiante.

Suzaku sorriu também. Era como se as palavras dele espantassem os medos que o cercavam. Era algo... Diferente. Sentia que aquela amizade seria uma das melhores que já tivera.

_"Mas eu acho que esse buraco irá se fechar. Se fechar __**muito**__ antes do que eu imaginava. Sim, acho que – com ele – isto é possível."_

_**Continua**_**_..._**


	2. Brincadeira de Criança

_Capítulo 2: Brincadeira de criança_

_"Eu o conhecia a menos de um mês..."_

Suzaku foi correndo até a cozinha, deslizando sobre o chão.

- Otto-san, Otto-san! Vamos a casa da Marianne-sama, vamos, vamos? – Chegou ele perguntando, quase se pendurando no pescoço do pai.

- Vamos, vamos! Mas antes de qualquer coisa... Arrumou seu quarto? – Perguntou Genbu, tomando uma xícara de café.

- Arrumei. Arrumei antes de o senhor sair do banho.

- Okay. Já escovou os dentes?

- Já.

- Já fez suas lições da escola?

- Fiz tudo que o senhor perguntou, o que imaginou perguntar e o que nunca perguntaria. – Respondeu Suzaku, cada vez mais eufórico com as perguntas do pai.

- É assim que responde para seu pai? – Genbu arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe... – Suzaku abaixou a cabeça, arrependido da frase que disse.

- Não faz mal. – Genbu levantou-se da cadeira, encostando-a logo em seguida. – Vamos logo a casa de Charles antes que você tenha um treco. – Disse ele, indo para a porta.

- HAAAI! – Disse Suzaku, seguindo o pai com a felicidade completamente restaurada.

_"Apesar disso, estava completamente dependente dele."_

- Mãe... – Perguntou Lelouch, aproximando-se dela. – Mãe, o Suzaku vem hoje?

- Não sei filho, por quê? – Respondeu ela, olhando nos olhos do menino.

- Nada, pura e simples curiosidade. Vou ler um pouco lá nos fundos, okay? Se ele chegar, peça para me encontrar lá. – Disse o garoto, dirigindo-se aos fundos da casa.

- Okay, pode deixar que eu aviso, filho. – Marianne voltou aos seus afazeres.

- Otto-san... – Reclamou Suzaku de braços cruzados. – Vamos logo, por favor?

- Já vou filho, já vou! – Disse Genbu, divertindo-se com alguns amigos em uma lanchonete. Estava deixando a "conversa em dia".

- Se o senhor não quiser vir comigo, eu vou sozinho! – Brandiu Suzaku, ficando extremamente irritado.

- Okay, okay! – Disse Genbu. Despediu-se dos amigos e continuou a caminhada com o filho. No meio do caminho, perguntou: - Suza, qual sua fixação pela casa do Charles? É porque ela é grande? Por conta do jardim? Pelo fato de ser branca?

- Le-lou-ch. – Respondeu Suzaku, expressão séria.

- Lelouch? Você diz o filho mais velho dele?

- HAI! – Suzaku sorriu. – Nós dois passamos horas e horas brincando. E eu prometi que passaria lá hoje, nem que fosse um pouco.

- Hmm... – Genbu fez uma expressão desconfiada e, no mesmo instante, chegaram a mansão dos Lamperouge.

- Sayuko-san! – Chamou Suzaku pelo interfone, a moça no mesmo segundo abriu a porta e o menino foi correndo até onde estava Marianne. – Marianne-sama, Marianne-sama!

- Suzaku, como é bom te ver! – Disse Marianne, agachando-se e dando um abraço no menino.

- Boa tarde! – Disse ele sorridente. – Né, Marianne-sama...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela sorriu docemente. – Lelouch está nos fundos lendo. Pode ir lá encontrá-lo.

- Obrigada, Marianne-sama! – Suzaku saiu correndo em direção aos fundos da casa.

- Desculpe-me por isto, Marianne. – Disse Genbu aproximando-se dela. – Sei que você agora tem três filhos. Deve ser chato ter de aguentar mais uma criança.

- Não. – Disse Marianne. – Sabe, apesar de ter os irmãos, é bom o Lelouch ter alguém da idade dele para lhe fazer companhia. Suzaku é uma criança educada, bondosa... Gosto da amizade deles. – Ela sorriu para Genbu, o qual ficou sem jeito.

- Tem problema se eu o deixar a seus cuidados até o fim da tarde? – Perguntou Genbu, mais sem jeito ainda.

- Nenhum. Provavelmente vai ser difícil fazê-los se largarem tão cedo. – Ela sorriu só de pensar na cena.

- Então, irei me retirar para fazer algumas coisas. Retornarei mais a tarde.

- Eu o acompanho até os portões. – Disse ela educadamente, guiando-o até os portões.

Suzaku andava devagar pelo enorme jardim daquele lugar. Ficava cada vez mais impressionado com a quantidade de flores que havia ali. Imaginava onde estaria Lelouch, já que as cadeiras ficavam todas na parte da frente da mansão. Não demorou muito para achá-lo debaixo de uma árvore.

- Lelouch! – Gritou para que ele o visse. Não teve nenhuma reação por parte do outro. – Oe, Lelouch! – Gritou de novo. Nenhuma reação novamente. Irritado, aproximou-se rapidamente dele. – Lelouch! Eu estou falando conti... – As palavras morreram em sua boca ao ver seu amigo ali, dormindo serenamente embaixo da árvore.

Era uma visão extremamente bela: ali estava um garoto de oito anos, cabelos negros que brilhavam com a luz que passava pela copa da árvore, face alva, serena como a de uma garota, o livro no colo, o corpo relaxado... Suzaku simplesmente não teve reação ao ver aquilo. Agachou-se na frente dele e, devagar, passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos, fazendo-lhe um cafuné muito suave.

- Hmm... – Resmungou Lelouch, abrindo devagar os olhos. Deparou-se com a silhueta de Suzaku e, no mesmo segundo, despertou totalmente. – Suzaku! Estava te esperando, pensei que não vinha mais! – Exclamou, quase pulando em cima do menino.

- É que meu pai enrolou um pouco... Desculpe... – Suzaku abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Agora vamos! – Lelouch o pegou pelo pulso e o puxou. Logo os dois estavam correndo para dentro da mansão.

- Lelouch, o que você quer me mostrar dessa vez?

- Mostrar não. – Respondeu Lelouch. Eles pararam a frente da porta de um quarto. – Eles querem te ver. – Lelouch Sorriu.

- Eles...? – Indagou Suzaku.

Lelouch bateu a porta de leve. Alguns segundos depois ela foi aberta por um menininho de uns quatro anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos lilases.

- Irmão! – Disse ele sorrindo. – Suzaku também veio?

- Ó ele aqui. – Lelouch o puxou pelo pulso.

- Entrem, entrem! – Disse o menininho. Lelouch entrou e puxou Suzaku junto.

- E a Nunnally, onde está? – Perguntou Lelouch, sentando-se na beirada da cama, ainda arrastando Suzaku com ele.

- Ela foi se trocar, já vem pra cá. – Respondeu o menininho, com as mãos para trás das costas.

- Né, qual seu nome mesmo? - Perguntou Suzaku, meio sem jeito.

- Rollo. Rollo Lamperouge.

- Rollo-kun, né? – Repetiu Suzaku, sorrindo.

- Hã? – Rollo fez uma expressão de desentendimento.

- Rollo, ele é japonês. As vezes ele usa algumas dessas expressões, vá se acostumando.

- Jura? Jura que ele é japonês? – Rollo agachou-se na frente dele, os olhos brilhantes. – Né, Suzaku, me fala uma coisa? Como é "irmão mais velho" em japonês?

- Pra que você quer saber isto? – Perguntou Lelouch.

- Nana quer saber tanto quanto eu.

- Etto... Pode ser "oniisan" ou "oniisama", como preferir. – Respondeu Suzaku, meio sem jeito.

- Legal! Depois vou contar pra Nana. Agora nós só vamos te chamar assim, Ir... Digo, oniisama! – Exclamou Rollo, extremamente feliz.

- Ah-ah. – Suspirou Lelouch, colocando a mão na testa.

- Voltei! – Exclamou uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos claros, muito claros, e olhos azuis levemente arroxeados, entrando no quarto. – Rollo, irmão! – Exclamou ela novamente, indo até eles. – E você... Suzaku, né? – Ela sorriu.

- Hai. – Respondeu Suzaku, sorrindo de volta pra ela.

- Nana, Nana! Suzaku me disse como é "irmão mais velho" em japonês! – Exclamou Rollo, puxando a manga da irmã.

- Como é, como? – Indagou ela, agachando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- "Oniisama".

- "Oniisama"?

- Oniisama!

- Né! – Exclamaram os dois em uníssono.

Lelouch suspirou e sorriu enquanto Suzaku ficou com uma cara de ponto de interrogação para a cena que presenciou. Lelouch agachou-se junto aos irmãos e perguntou:

- Então, vocês não queriam brincar? Vamos brincar!

- Vamos? – Indagou Rollo.

- Vamos! – Respondeu Nunnally.

Os dois irmãos pegaram os braços de Lelouch – cada um pegou um – e o arrastaram para fora do quarto.

- Suzaku, vem também. – Chamou Lelouch enquanto era arrastado pelos irmãos.

- Estou bem atrás de você... – Disse ele, seguindo os três calmamente.

_"Nunnally e Rollo eram os gêmeos mais novos. Nunnally era dez segundos mais velha que Rollo e os dois eram praticamente colados um no outro – pareciam siameses! E ambos amavam Lelouch de uma maneira a qual eu não sabia explicar. Ficava encantado, uma vez que era filho único... Adoraria ter irmãos."_

_"Apesar de aquela ter sido a primeira vez que nos víamos, os dois me trataram muito bem. Enchiam-me de perguntas sobre isto e aquilo, me abraçavam, giravam... Eram tão amáveis quanto Lelouch, mas nenhum deles era o que o Lelouch era para mim... Bom, era só o primeiro dia, afinal."_

As horas correram como água naquele dia e, logo, eram seis da tarde. Genbu já passava pelos portões da mansão, acompanhado de Charles – haviam se encontrado na rua. Marianne foi recebê-los com seu típico sorriso.

- Suzaku deu muito trabalho a você, Marianne? – Perguntou Genbu, sem jeito.

- Nenhum! Ele está brincando agorinha mesmo com os meninos. Parece que ele se deu bem com os gêmeos. – Comentou ela, feliz.

- Jura?! Mas isso é ótimo! Não acha, Charles?

- Claro, com certeza! Vai ser bom para os gêmeos ter convivência com outra pessoa mais velha, afora o Lelouch. – Comentou Charles, sorrindo.

- E onde eles estão? – Perguntou Genbu

- Por aqui. – Disse Marianne, guiando-o.

Eles foram até os fundos da mansão e viram as crianças em círculos com uma garrafa de plástico. Pareciam estar jogando algum jogo de roleta ou algo assim.

- Suzaku, hora de ir embora! – Chamou Genbu de longe.

- Hã? – Indagou Suzaku, virando-se para ver o pai.

- Suzaku, Suzaku! Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Rollo.

- Hã? – Suzaku voltou-se para Rollo. – Verdade.

- Hmm... Você ainda faz xixi na cama? – Perguntou Rollo extremamente inocente.

- Rollo! – Repreendeu Lelouch.

- Lelouch, calma! Não Rollo, não faço. – Respondeu Suzaku naturalmente.

- Hmm... Okay, gira a garrafa.

Suzaku girou a garrafa com força. Ela rodou, rodou, rodou...

- Suzaku! Vamos logo! – Chamou Genbu novamente.

- Ah, Otto-san, já vou! – Disse Suzaku a ele. Virou-se para os irmãos e disse: - Só mais essa rodada, ouviu?

- Uhum. – Concordou Lelouch. Os outros dois viam a garrafa rodar.

- Suzaku rodou forte. – Comentou Rollo.

- É, mas parou, ó. – Comentou Nunnally. A garrafa mostrava que ela perguntava, Lelouch respondia. – Oniisama, verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio. Acabaram as minhas cotas de verdade. – Respondeu Lelouch, estalando os dedos.

- Okay, me dê um minuto para pensar. – Pediu ela, colocando-se para pensar.

- Suzaku! – Chamou Genbu mais uma vez.

- Só mais essa rodada! – Pediu Suzaku, ficando nervoso. Seu pai poderia arrancá-lo dali a força se ficasse nervoso.

- Genbu, acalme-se. – Disse Marianne. – Deixa eles terminarem o jogo, vamos olhar enquanto isso, sim?

- Okay. – Suspirou Genbu, olhando as crianças.

Era quase um quadrado: Rollo estava na parte esquerda, logo em seguida vinha Nunnally, depois Lelouch e, enfim, Suzaku – o qual ficava de costas para os adultos. Estavam os três meninos ansiosos para saber o que Nunnally iria fazer e, depois de uns dois longos minutos, ela se vira para Lelouch convicta e diz:

- Oniisama, eu desafio você a dar um beijo no Suzaku!

- Hee?! – Exclamaram os três meninos.

- Nu-Nunnally... – Lelouch estava sem jeito.

- Estou esperando...

- Ah. – Lelouch suspirou. – Se não tem jeito... – Lelouch virou-se para Suzaku, encarando-o nos olhos. Suzaku engoliu a saliva.

Lelouch aproximou-se dele devagar, Suzaku mantinha a cabeça reta, sem virar para ele; não queria ver aquela cena, por isso fechou os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de Lelouch passarem por sua face e, no segundo seguinte, sentiu os lábios dele roçarem sua bochecha, dando-lhe um beijo estalado. Sentiu-o se afastar alguns segundos depois.

- Acabou? – Perguntou Suzaku, abrindo os olhos.

- Acabou. – Disse Lelouch sério.

- A-m-e-i! – Exclamou Nunnally, extremamente feliz.

Eles se entreolharam e, no segundo seguinte, caíram na risada. Gargalhadas deliciadas que contagiavam umas as outras, só que...

- Marianne... – Genbu olhou para ela, meio que pasmo com a cena.

- Genbu, deixa! É brincadeira de criança, brincadeira de criança! – Dizia ela, feliz e rindo também da diversão das crianças.

Genbu voltou a olhá-los. Resolveu deixar a cena que viu de lado, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos do filho e de Lelouch. Sua intuição lhe dizia algo, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

_"Meu pai ficou desconfiado daquela inocente brincadeira de criança. Normalmente ninguém desconfiaria, mas meu pai desconfiava de tudo que ficava ao meu redor, principalmente depois que a minha mãe faleceu. Minha fixação por Lelouch, essa brincadeira... Mas era somente coisa de criança, pura inocência!"_

_"Pena que, as vezes, as brincadeiras de criança vão longe demais..."_

_**Continua... **_


	3. No limite da inocência

_Bem, venho avisar aqueles que leram a fanfic... É, infelizmente, ela entrou em hiatus. Por diversos motivos - na época - eu parei de escrevê-la e na atual situação que me encontro não tenho nenhum projeto ativo. Estou pensando seriamente em continuá-la, mas estou dando tempo ao tempo para ver o que acontece. E, realmente, sinto muitíssimo pelo atraso da postagem desses dois chaps, porque a escola me tomou praticamente todo o tempo esse semestre._

_Desde já agradeço as reviews e peço que continuem comentando, talvez assim eu consiga prosseguir com a história._

_Souless~_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: No limite da inocência_

Estavam os quatro no quarto de Nunnally e Rollo, sentados no chão. Todos relaxados.

- Né, oniisama... Quando você nasceu? – Perguntou Rollo a Lelouch.

- 5 de Dezembro. – Respondeu ele com a expressão inocente.

- E você, Suzaku? Quando nasceu? – Indagou Nunnally, aproximando-se dele.

- 10 de Julho. – Respondeu Suzaku, meio constrangido com a aproximação dela.

- Então ele é de Câncer? – Indagou Rollo.

- Uhum. E o oniisama de Sagitário. – Complementou Nunnally.

- E vocês, quando nasceram? – Perguntou Suzaku.

- 25 de Outubro. Somos de Escorpião. – Responderam eles em uníssono.

- Hmm...

- Suzaku... – Sayuko entrou no quarto. – Seu pai já chegou, querido.

- Mas já?! – Gritaram Lelouch, Nunnally e Rollo em uníssono.

- Já sim senhores. – Respondeu ela pra eles, franzindo a testa.

- Suzaku, peça para ficar mais um pouco! – Disse Lelouch.

- Só mais um pouquinho. – Complementou Rollo.

- Não posso, preciso ajudá-lo em casa... – Disse Suzaku sem jeito.

- Já sei! Vamos raptar o Suzaku e prendê-lo aqui em casa! – Disse Nunnally.

- Genial! – Acrescentou Rollo.

- Não é má ideia – Disse Lelouch, coçando o queixo.

- Vocês vão raptar é nada! – Repreendeu Sayuko. – Agora, Lelouch: você vá pro banho! Os outros dois eu quero ver se preparando para entrarem na água assim que eu voltar aqui! – Disse ela, aproximando-se de Suzaku. – Vamos querido?

- Claro. – Ele levantou-se.

- SUUU-ZAAAA-KUUU! – Os gêmeos se jogaram em cima dele, deixando-o completamente sem reação.

- Nunnally, Rollo, vamos! Amanhã ele volta. – Disse Lelouch, tirando-os de cima do amigo.

- Então... Até. – Suzaku despediu-se com um sorriso amarelo.

- Até. – Lelouch estava sério, cansado.

- SUUU-ZAAAA-KUUU. – Gritaram Nunnally e Rollo, fazendo manha.

_"Fazia já um ano que eu morava naquela cidade e, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu ficava ligado emocionalmente com aqueles três – principalmente com Lelouch. Sinceramente, eu adoraria comemorar meu aniversário com ele, mas... As coisas não são como queremos que sejam."_

- Filho... – Começou Genbu enquanto os dois caminhavam tranquilamente até em casa.

- Diga, otto-san.

- Amanhã você irá dormir na casa de Charles, porque eu ficarei no trabalho até bem tarde. Algum problema com isto? – Genbu engole a saliva.

- Não, nenhum. Tentarei ser o mais comportado possível, fique tranquilo. – Suzaku sorriu para o pai.

- Ótimo. Amanhã acorde bem cedo, pois assim que eu for trabalhar te deixarei sobre os cuidados de Marianne, certo?

- Uhum. – Confirmou Suzaku. Parecia completamente desinteressado, mas, no fundo, estava pulando de alegria.

_"E, as vezes, o mundo parece colaborar totalmente com suas espectativas."_

No dia seguinte – as 6 da manhã – estava Suzaku a frente dos grandes portões brancos da mansão dos Lamperouge. Sayuko o recebera, como sempre, mas dessa vez ela levaria uma mala de roupas para o – quase não usado – quarto de hospedes.

- Comporte-se, ouviu Suzaku? – Alertou Genbu.

- Claro Pai, me comportarei - Suzaku solta um bocejo. – Me comportarei.

- Eu volto amanhã as 9, okay filho? – Genbu abaixou-se, fez um breve cafuné na criança e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Até.

- Até. Bom trabalho. – Disse ele, vendo o pai ir embora.

- Vamos subir agora, Suzaku? – Disse Sayuko, guiando-o para dentro da mansão.

Suzaku simplesmente a seguiu, morrendo de sono. Chegaram ao quarto de hospedes: era amplo, cama espaçosa, paredes e cortinas brancas, bela penteadeira... Tudo da melhor qualidade, bem ao estilo dos Lamperouge. Sayuko deixou a mala do garoto no chão e, agachando-se, começou a arrumar suas roupas dentro da cômoda.

- Suzaku, pediria para fazer silêncio, pois a esta hora somente a patroa Marianne está acordada. Lelouch e os gêmeos acordam em torno das oito ou oito e meia da manhã. – Comentou ela, olhando para o menino o qual admirava o quarto.

- Certo. – Ele bocejou de novo. – Faria mal se eu me deitasse um pouco? Acordei muito fora do meu horário.

- Não. – Ela se levanta, terminando de arrumar as coisas. – Sinta-se em casa, Suzaku. Você já, praticamente, faz parte dela, mesmo. – Sayuko sorriu. – Agora, se me der licença, irei adiantar parte do meu serviço. – Ela faz uma reverência e retira-se do quarto, encostando a porta.

Assim que ouviu a porta bater, Suzaku jogou-se na cama, afundando no macio colchão. Estava tão exalto que não tardou a adormecer...

- Hey! – Dizia uma voz ao longe, quase como um eco perdido no precipício. – Hey, acorda! – Continuou a voz. Suzaku abria os olhos lentamente e, aos poucos, focava algo próximo a seu rosto... Que começou a pular e a chacoalhar a cama. – Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda! – Começou a berrar aquela voz, agora parecendo dobrada.

- HÃ?! Já acordei, já acordei! – Dizia Suzaku, levantando-se com tudo e caindo de novo na cama, zonzo.

- Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda! – Diziam Nunnally e Rollo, os dois pulando na cama em ritmos diferentes, mas que se encontravam.

- Já acordei, já acordeeeei. – Reclamava Suzaku, tonto por conta do sono e sentindo a cama toda balançar.

- Nunnally, Rollo! Parem de pular na cama. Depois ela quebra e quem toma a culpa sou eu. – Retrucou Lelouch.

- Mas ele tem que acordar! – Disse Nunnally subindo.

- Tem que acordar, ele tem! – Completou Rollo, descendo.

- Mas eu já acordeeeei! – Retrucou Suzaku.

- Então por que não levanta?! – Perguntaram os dois juntos, parando de pular.

- Que ser levanta com duas crianças pulando que nem doidas na cama e pedindo, insistentemente, para você levantar?! – Disse Suzaku, sem forças para se erguer.

- O oniisama. – Disseram os dois juntos novamente.

- Ah, sumam daí seus capetas! Vão trocar de roupa, vão! – Ordenou Lelouch, irritado.

- Mas a gente volta! – Disse Nunnally pulando da cama.

- A gente volta! – Completou Rollo, fazendo o mesmo.

Eles saíram do quarto que nem balas. Lelouch suspirou e foi sentar-se na cama, próximo a Suzaku. Usava uma camisola de seda branca, grossa e com babados nas pontas.

- Por que veste isso? – Indagou Suzaku.

- Costume. – Respondeu Lelouch. Ele jogou-se para trás na cama, caindo deitado ao lado de Suzaku. – Vai passar o dia aqui, né? – Perguntou, olhando nos olhos do amigo.

- Uhum... Está feliz com isto?

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Lelouch sorriu.

- É, eu também. – Suzaku também sorriu.

- Bem... – Lelouch levantou-se. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Suzaku levantou-se também e ambos saíram da cama e, posteriormente, do quarto.

- Você vai indo pro quarto da Nana e do Lô, enquanto isso eu vou me trocar. – Disse Lelouch, entrando em seu quarto. Suzaku dirigiu-se ao quarto os gêmeos no mesmo instante.

- _"Sabe... Ele nunca me mostrou o quarto dele"_ – Pensou Suzaku, adentrando no quarto dos gêmeos. Os pegou pulando que nem doidos na cama. – Oe, vocês dois! – Disse, espantado com o que via. Estavam os dois só com as peças íntimas de roupa, pulando e se batendo com almofadas.

- Guerra de travesseiro! – Disse Nunnally.

- Sem roupa! – Completou Rollo.

- Ah... Ah... – Suzaku estava completamente besta com a cena que presenciava. Os dois não paravam nem sequer para prestar atenção em sua expressão.

- Suzaku, o que está aconte-O que é isto?! – Berrou Lelouch, vendo os dois pularem e se baterem com os travesseiros. – Chega! Parem já os dois! – Berrou ele, indo pra cima dos gêmeos. Primeiro ele pegou Rollo e tirou de cima da cama, depois Nunnally. – Escutem: vocês têm hora pra brincar e também existem modos! Pular na cama não é brincadeira, ouviram? E os travesseiros são de penas, não se deve brincar com eles. Mais uma coisa: Nunnally coloque uma roupa! Você é menina, não pode ficar desse jeito! Você também Rollo, não pode ficar desse jeito! Tenha a santa paciência, nós estamos com visita em casa! Tenham bons modos! – Disse Lelouch irritado, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo careta para os dois.

- Desculpa oniisama. – Disseram os dois, baixando as cabeças.

- Anda, vão se trocar. Depois vamos tomar o café da manhã e iremos brincar, sim? – Lelouch fez carinho na cabeça dos dois que, no mesmo instante, se animaram e foram se vestir.

As oito e trinta eles tomaram o café da manhã e, nove horas, já estavam começando a brincar. De manhã brincaram no quintal, correndo e rolando. De tarde eles entraram e ficaram jogando alguns joguinhos no quarto de Nunnally e Rollo. De noite – um pouco antes das oito – estavam brincando de "Seu mestre mandou"...

- Eu tirei o mestre! – Gritou Rollo animado.

- De novo? – Indagou Lelouch, já ficando irritado com isso. O mestre variava somente entre os gêmeos.

- Fazer o que se tenho sorte? Agora... Seu mestre mandou o número 3 agarrar o número 1 por trás!

- Hã?! Mas que tipo de ordem é essa?!

- É uma ordem, ué! Quem é o número 3?

- Eu. – Suzaku disse meio sem graça.

- E o número 1?

- Eu. – Disse Lelouch com voz de quem ia pro matadouro.

- Então... Vamos! – Rollo cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Ah, fazer o que? – Suspirou Lelouch, ficando de costas para Suzaku, os braços cruzados. – Anda Suzaku. Faça isso logo.

- Parece que vão te matar, sabia? – Comentou Suzaku

- Claro! Como se eu gostasse de ser... – As palavras de Lelouch morreram ao sentir os braços de Suzaku passarem por cima dos seus e a cintura dele roçar no seu corpo. – Hm... – Soltou um gemido, mordendo o lábio.

- Doeu? – Indagou Suzaku, sussurrando na orelha dele. Lelouch somente balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Então. – Comentou ele, soltando-se e afastando-se de Lelouch.

- Agora vamos sortear de novo! – Disse Rollo. Eles pegaram e embaralharam os papeis. Sortearam novamente, e...

- Tirei o mestre! – Disse Nunnally, feliz.

- **De novo**?! – Lelouch estava achando que eles estavam roubando.

- Hmmm... Seu mestre mandou o número 2 dar um selinho no número 1! – Ordenou ela.

- Eu sou o número 3. – Já disse Rollo logo de cara.

- Isso... Só pode ser... **Piada**! – Brandiu Lelouch, irritado.

- Hmm... Somos azarados, talvez. – Comentou Suzaku, olhando fixo o número no papel.

- Suzaku... Suzaku...

- Huh? – Suzaku olhou para a face de Lelouch e, nesse mesmo instante foi surpreendido por seus lábios que encostaram-se a sua boca tão levemente.

- Satisfeita? – Brandiu Lelouch, olhando Nunnally.

- Uhum. – Ela sorria feliz da vida.

- Meninos... – Sayuko entrou. – Licença. Nunnally, Rollo, a patroa está chamando por vocês.

- Estamos indo. – Disseram os dois, passando por Sayuko e indo encontrar a mãe no andar de baixo.

- Lelouch, hora do banho. A janta sai logo. – Disse Sayuko.

- Ah, droga. – Brandiu Lelouch. Foi iluminado com uma ideia. – Sayuko, posso tomar banho de banheira?

- Claro, irei ligá-la agora mesmo. – Disse ela, saindo do quarto.

- Suzaku. – Lelouch virou-se para ele, puxando-o pelo pulso. – Vamos tomar banho juntos!

- Ah... Hã?! – Suzaku ficou besta. – Mas... Nós...

- Vamos, vamos! – Lelouch o puxou pelo pulso, deixando-o sem jeito de rejeitar o convite.

Menos de meio minuto depois estavam os dois na banheira. Somente eles e o pato de borracha, o qual Suzaku não tirava os olhos.

- Gostou do patinho? – Perguntou Lelouch.

-Fico somente me perguntando o que ele faz aqui, agora.

- Por que diz isso?

- Bem... Você tem 9 anos, eu vou fazer 8... Chega de brinquedos de borrachas na banheira, né?

- Sayuko gosta de colocar porque os gêmeos gostam. Eu não ligo pra ele, sabe? Faz companhia quando se está sozinho.

- Hmm... – Suzaku colocou metade da cabeça na água.

- Né, Suzaku... – Lelouch olhava o teto.

- Huh? – Suzaku tirou a cabeça da água, olhando fixamente para o amigo.

- Vamos fazer... De novo? – Indagou Lelouch, virando o rosto.

- O que? – Suzaku estava confuso.

- O... O... O beijo! – Lelouch corou.

- Ah... Ta. – Suzaku levantou-se, indo próximo a ele. Virou seu rosto delicadamente para que ele o olhasse nos olhos e, delicadamente, pressionou os lábios contra os dele, apertando-os um pouco. Ficaram daquele jeito um longo, **longo** minuto.

- Ah... – Suspirou Lelouch quando ele sentiu separarem os lábios.

- E-Então? – Indagou Suzaku, engolindo a saliva.

- Mil vezes melhor que o daquela hora. – Comentou Lelouch, corado.

- É... É, com certeza. – Concordou Suzaku, sentando-se de novo na banheira.

- Lelouch, ande logo! O Jantar será servido. – Avisou Sayuko batendo na porta.

Depois que os meninos saíram do banho, foram apreciar um magnífico jantar. Suzaku pode ver o que era ter uma família extensa na mesa – afinal, eram ó ele e o pai em sua casa. Depois do jantar foram todos assistir um pouco de televisão, era clássico! Por volta das dez e trinta, Suzaku e Lelouch subiram para irem dormir – Rollo e Nunnally foram antes.

- Suzaku, espero que tenha gostado de passar o dia aqui. – Comentou Marianne, enquanto o cobria.

- Adorei, Marianne-sama. Foi um dos meus melhores dias. – Comentou ele, já quase caindo no sono.

- Que bom! Agora, boa noite. – Marianne deu um beijo na testa do menino e, silenciosamente saiu do quarto.

Suzaku pode ouvir ela apagar as luzes do corredor e descer pelas escadas. Provavelmente ela dormia bem mais tarde. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu leve batidas na porta. Levantou, perguntando-se quem poderia ser.

- Lelouch?! – Indagou ao abrir a porta.

- Vem. – Lelouch o pegou pelo pulso, puxando-o e fechando a porta.

- Oe! Aonde vamos? Temos de ir dormir! Está tarde!

- Nós vamos dormir... – Disse Lelouch. Ele puxou Suzaku até seu quarto e encostou a porta.

- Uau. – Exclamou Suzaku, os olhos brilhando.

O quarto de Lelouch era bem amplo. A primeira coisa que se via na parede contrária a da porta era uma escrivaninha bem arrumada, com livros e um abajur em cima, prateleiras cheias de brinquedos bem postos, um baú – provavelmente para guardar roupa – e, o mais encantador: a cama, desnecessariamente espaçosa, voltada para uma enorme janela de vidro que era colada a uma árvore. A paisagem noturna era exibida claramente por ela.

- Lelouch... – Suzaku não tinha palavras: era simplesmente encantador!

- Vem. – Lelouch o puxou até a cama, sentando-se nela e fazendo um gesto para ele subir também.

- Eu... Posso?

- Deve. – Disse Lelouch, sentando-se embaixo das cobertas. Abriu-as um pouco para Suzaku também entrar.

- Né, o que você pretende, Lelouch? – Disse Suzaku, aconchegando-se debaixo das cobertas.

- Deite-se.

Suzaku estranhava as ações do amigo, mas não desobedeceu – estava cansado. O colchão não era tão diferente do da outra cama, só o espaço, mesmo. Estava virado para a janela, admirando aquela linda paisagem. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos para sentir melhor aquela sensação e, quando se deu conta estava com um Lelouch encostado a seu corpo, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça em seu queixo.

- Né... Fica assim, só hoje. – Pediu Lelouch, a voz quase sumindo pelo sono.

Suzaku nada disse, somente abraçou o amigo, forte e encostou a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça. Ficou assim – ao som dos grilos – até que ambos adormeceram.

_"Nós não sabíamos, mas cada pequeno ato – inocente para nós – fazia com que, em nossos corações, crescesse um laço tão forte, mas tão forte que nem o mundo seria capaz de quebrar..."_

_**Continua...**  
_


End file.
